In the war
by alice.nowland
Summary: Isabelle is a poorblood who falls in love with Charlie Weasley. Unfortunatelly he isn t a single that time anymore. He has responsibilities to his wife and son ans Isabelle is left alon in the middle of the Wizard war to deal with all the consequences they love affair has left her.
1. Chapter 1

Mrs. Weasley and Hermione still sat at the table frozen – the emotions in their faces mixed.

"Sweatheart, Charlie doesn´t know you´re pregnant? How does that come? I know you broke up, but still, I can´t believe you stop to communicate with him too. I understand us, but you two were pretty close, weren´t you? Or…did you…?" My heart stopped beating for a minute. "Did you break up because you got pregnant with someone else? Is that why you suddenly stopped communiacting completely? I would just expect…" Mrs. Weasley began explaining her surprise and I just couldn´t think of the right words to explain this whole damn stupid situation.

"Of course not! I got pregnant after…" I lied confidently.

I looked at Hermione, though Mrs. Weasley relaxed a bit by that moment, Hermione seemed to stiffen more – if it was even possible.

"Look, it´s been very confusing time for me, spliting up with Charlile, losing my family when fighting the deatheaters…learning about my little girl. When I found out about her it was the best and at the same time the scariest moment of my life, normaly I´d go to my mum but well, it wasn´t possible anymore…"

"You should have come! You should have come to me, darling! You know you´re always welcome here, don´t you? We´d help you…"

I couldn´t rezist, I fought so hard to keep the tears in my eyes, but they just wouldn´t listen to me and found a way to leave my stressed and scared body and began to one by one roll down my cheeks.

"Oh honey, come on!" Mrs. Weasley took me in a bear hug and began to comfort me – for the second time that day.

"Oh I´m so silly! " I murmed. "I´m so sorry, you´re completely wet now'!"

"Don´t worry about that. We´ve got more important issues to care about." She smiled friendly.

"I´m such a mess! " I whispered exhausted. Of course I knew, I could have come to the Weasley´s, but after breaking up with Charlie, it wasn´t really what I was searching.

Hermione has not said a single word since she found out Charlie had no idea about me being pregnant and finally, she began to talk.

"Isabelle, I think you should go rest now, the hormones must exhaust you completely! I´m going with you, taking you some snack there in case you wake up very hungry. " She smiled encouragingly and led me from the kitchen, but I could see it was something more. She wanted to talk to me in private.

Once we stepped into the bed room, she closed the door and put the cookies and water on a shelf a turned to me seriously. "Is it Charlie´s child? " She pointe dout softly to my big belly.

"It´s my child. " I answered stubbornly avoiding the eye contact.

"That´s not my question. Is it his? Is he the child of your baby? "

I sighed heavily and sat at the edge of the bed. "You know you can tell me anything, don´t you? " Hermione asked me reassuringly.

"Yes, I do. And yes, you got it right. It´s his baby. "

"Oh my God! Oh my God! But that means…" Hermione began.

"That I´m being a single mother? Is that the sentence you were looking for? "

"No, I wanted to say it meant…he has no idea, right? " "He has no idea of me breathing so it´s doubtless he doesn´t know about her. "

"But you can´t keep it from him! Why would you even do that? He is a father to be, he deserves to know…And you can´t do it all on your own…"

"He left me, it was not the other way round as you´re putting it! He said he needed to fix his family relations, that he had a son to think of…and a wife! "

"A wife, that he doesn´t love. A wife, that gave life to a child he does not even know if he´s his! "

"That doesn´t matter. He promised to come back, he told me he love dme and he hadn´t owled since then. He left me broken and pregnant and the worst thing is that I can´t blame him. I really can´t, he is just trying to be a good father. So that´s why it´s not important that this baby is his. He already has a child to care about and a complicated relationship, there´s just not enough space for all of us…"

"Maybe he would decide differentely, if he knew…"

"If he cared, he would write, Hermione, and he hasn´t written me a single letter since then. I just need to learn to live with that and persuading me about your truth is not helping…"

Hermione sighed and gave up. "Still, a family should stick together. And if my husband´s brother cannot do that for you, I´ll make sure I´ll. " She pressed my hand and left the room giving me some privacy to rest.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked out of the window and sippped the tea from the cup I was holding in my hands. It was raining again. I even began thinking it was the most popular weather of this damn wizard war. It´s not like I hated rain. There were times adored it, especially in summer.

Especially with…Especially with special people. I looked out of the window once more, I wished he would suddenly appear in the street from nowhere, but it was never about to happen. I have been waiting for him for long, and somewhere deep in my heart there was still some hope hidden, that´s why I was checking the street all the time. Sometimes I even heard the ring ringing, but it was just my wish, not reality.

He promised me to return. He said he needed to explain it at home, he´s married and has a son, I get it. I promised him to give him the time he needed but now I feel, maybe I offered him more I could stand. Because being without him…hurts too bad.

"Auch! " I grabbed my belly at the place from which I suddenly felt sharp pain. I needed to sit, as I began feeling dizzy. "What the hell!" That was one from the reason I really hoped he would appear, as it was not only about missing him anymore.

I needed his help, as his little girl was no easy job. I was seven months pregnant and…it was complicated. I knew I should have visited St. Mungo´s a long time ago, but I was too scared. I love my baby so much and it´s not even borned yet, I may have lost Charlie, but I cannot handle loosing my little girl.

St. Mungo´s is the same like Ministry of Magic, of course there might be some good people willing to help, but how to recognize them from the ba ones. It was even worse as I was poorblood. Going to any public place could put both of us in so much danger.

But if Charlie doesn´t appear soon, I´ll need to do something on my own, as I don´t think everything is all right with my baby. It just can´t be when I´m feeling this way. "Oh God!" The pain became stronger, I brang my legs up to the chest hoping it would stop, but it didn´t.

In the end I decided to send a patronum to my old friend Hermione. I knew she was probably busy, but I needed someone to help me, and I didn´t know about anyone else to ask. I lied my head down on my stomach and whispered soft words to my belly. I probably try to calm down myself than anyone else, but it was working, as I fell a sleep in a few minutes.

When I woke up, I wasn´t in my little living room anymore. I was lying in a bed a dull bed room, but it was probably only because there were curtains on the no idea what the time was. I looked at my left hand but there was no watch anymore. I looked around a found the watch lying on the night table. It was two p.m. "How long have I been sleeping?"

"Not enough to rest proparly if I may say." I turned my head to the door and saw Mrs. Weasley looking at me worried. "Mrs. Weasley! What are you doing here? " "Well right now, I came to see whether everything is fine with you." She smiled and came closer to me.

"Where am I? How that...My belly…it doesn´t hurt anymore…Is…is everything fine with her? Is she all right? Didn´t she?" In the end I was almost yelling and then I burst in tears. "Oh darling! Don´t worry! Everything is fine."

She sat at the corner of the bad and hugged me. Her arms were so warm and soothing I almost fell like a little girl comming to my mommy asking for comfort. It´s been while since my mum has left, but it was marvelous feeling to feel that way again, although I was supposed to be in the comforting position for my baby very soon.

"Hermione has found you lying on the floor in your apartment and took you here. We called the healer and he did all he could to save your baby and he was succesful. But I must say, it wasn´t very responsible from you not to visit any healer. This healer said you hadn´t made one single appointment with healers since you became pregnant. "

After these words I began crying again. "Oh honey, come on. Everything is fine now." "I knew something was wrong with my little girl, I did. You must think I´m a horrible mother. I knew I needed to see the healer, but it just…" "Why didn´t you see the healer?

"I was too scared to go to St. Mungo´s as I´m a poorblood. They try to catch all and if they got me, they wouldn´t only took me to Azkaban. They would also kill my baby. I was just to scared. " With each word I was crying a little bit more.

"Honey, why didn´t you tell us? We would help you! YOu think I would mind because you aren´t with my son anymore? Or why didn´t you come? Oh no, no more tears, you can tell me later. I only want you to rest. It has been a bit too much stress for both of you, and that´s not good." "You´re so kind to me."

"Oh don´t say. It´s the least I can do for you. Now listen to me, get some more rest and when you wake up, I´ll prepare you something to eat, just come down afterwards." She gave me an encouraging looked and kissed me on the forhead. Then she left the room and I fell asleep again. I had a lot of dreams, all the pictures were comming up and leaving again.

When I woke up, it was already darl outside even without the curtains. I took my shoes and when to see Molly. I wasn´t really sure where I was, but what knew was it wasn´t house of The Weasley´s. I have visited that house once before and it was filled with light, which couldn´t be said about this house.

"Isabelle! You are awake! " Hermione ran to me and gave me a big hug. I was so worried. Why haven´t you told me? I have no idea you were about to become a mommy!" "I´m sorry, I just thought you have all been busy with fighting the deatheaters, I didn´t want to bother you with my unimportant personal issues…"

"Unimportant personal issues? Oh Isabelle, what were you thinkging? We have all been worried about you for a while already, you just disappeared. I understand after you broke up with Charlie you prefered not to see his family, but still. We care about you so much. You have no idea how much!" "Thank you Hermione."

"For saving my child. I owe you all my life." "You owe me nothing but a forgivness that I haven´t visited you earlier. If I knew it would be all much easier!" "No Mione, I owe you everything. Truly. You have no idea how much grateful I am." "Ok, but stop now, let´s have some snack." She winked at me and showed met he way to kitchen.

"Oh! So you are awake! That´s grwat! You must be starving! I prepared you some light snack, here you are." She took me to the table which was full of everything but light snacks. Mrs. Weasley probalby had to think I haven´t been eating for past seven months. "Thank you very much, but I can´t eat so much."

"Oh don´t worry, just eat. You must be very hungry. Hermione, sweetheart, when is Ron comming?" "I´m not really sure. He promised to be here by ten but you know what he´s like." "Sure I do!" Mrs. Weasley just shook her head and sat at the table with me. "So, where exactly am I right now? " "You don´t know? It´s the house of the Order of Phoenix. You´ll meet the others soon, I´m sure, but don´t worry, you´ll have enough time and silence to rest.

At least boys won´t be fighting as long as I tell them you need quiet to rest." She smiled at me and went to the window. And owl has just flown in. "So what do you bring me? " Mrs. Weasley asked the owl, took the letters and and gave the owl some crisps.

"Charlie is writting." I thought my heart skipped a beat. "Is he? And what does he write?" "He says he´s sorry he can´t help the Order right now and that he hasn´t stopped by for such a long time. His wife wants him to stay at home as she is scared. " "Oh, she´s such a slut! " Hermione said. "Mione! What kind of rude words are they?"

"Oh, Mrs. Weasley, you know very well as well as I do that she is just using Charlie when it´s useful for her. It´s a war! Who isn´t scared?" "Yes, but it´s Charlie´s decision, if he is happy this way, then we need to accept it." "I know, and I´m sorry, it just drives me crazy. We have to write him Isabelle is with us now, I´m sure he´ll stop by then! "

"NO!"I cried. Both Mrs. Weasley and Hermione looked at me. "Isabelle, darling, why not? " "Please, he can´t know I´m pregnant. Promise me not to tell him!" "Why not? He won´t be angry! He´s married and he decided to stay with his wife after all she has done, he can´t be angry about you for moving on." "I know, but please, do this for me. I mustn´t know."

"How long has it been you two have seen for the last time?" Hermione asked me. I looked at her and then at Mrs. Weasley. And then one single tear rolled down my cheek. "Seven months." I said.


	3. Chapter 3

It´s been three days since Isabelle came to the house of the Weasleys and she felt it was the time to leave.

"No way! " She heard from the kitchen. "No, no, no, no, and no! You´re not going anyway, young lady, you don´t even seem to be able to leave. Look how tired you are! "

"Mrs. Weasley, I´m completely all right, don´t worry. I can´t stay with you here forever, although, I really enjoyed the time with you here. Thank you so much for everything. No, now I have to rezist you pleading because it would just too akward for me."

Mrs. Weasley could discriminate between the situations she could fight and situations she should rather stop trying, while it would be useless and this was the other one.

"Ok, but let me know if you needed anything, you promise? "

"Of course, bye, bye, Mrs. Weasley, Hermione. See you soon. " I smiled and left.

I walked to the central London, I didn´t want to apparate, because it made me feel dizzy and had to vomit almost everytime I recently tried it. I decided it was finally the time to go and do some shopping. I didn´t have almost anything prepared for my little girl and it made feel a bit nervous.

I passed the High Street and finally got to the wizard London. There are things I can get in the muggle shops as well, but there are plenty I can´t. I stepped into the shop with herbs and looked around. The shop assistent was smiling at me and tried to be as helpful as she could when it came to my frequent dizziness and other things I was dealing during the pregnancy.

I left the shops with two small, but still full paperbags and stepped into the street. It wasn´t lonely, but it wasn´t crowded either, people may be scared, but still need to get things for living somewhere.

I was just in middle of deciding whether I would go to eat something or continue shopping a froze. Right in front of me was a young family – blond witch with very curly hairs and ginger, handsome as always with a boy, not older than four years in his arms. They looked so peacful. I put hands on my belly protectivly and tried to turn away, but my feet wouldn´t listen to me. I just stayed there, looking at them being the perfect family I always wished to have.

Than he lifted his had from the shop window and saw me. He froze for a moment too, but reacted fastly. He handed his son to his wife and sent them for some ice cream, promising to get some perfect present for the boy´s birthday.

Instead of going to any shop, began walking towards me. Suddenly my feet rewoke and I began to turn around, showing my back to him. "Isabelle? " He asked being very close so far.

"Hi Charlie-" I answered, trying to smile. "How are you? " He asked, but didn´t not really realize of my short and simple answers as he kept looking on my belly.

"You´re pregnant? How far? "

"Enough to be ready meeting my baby in a few moths…You seem very happy, leading your family life and stuf…" "Well, it´s not perfect, but I love Johnatan. "

"I see…" "Look, you´re probably angry, because I did not return, but…"

"No, actually, I´m not angry at all…"


	4. Chapter 4

"You aren´t? "

"I guess this way it was much easier for everyone. And you can live with your lovely family now. There was probably no future for the two of us. "

He looked confused and watched me carefully, like he tried to notices all changes that happened to me from our last encounter. "And…and who is the happy man?" "Happy man? I´m having a little girl, actually. Not a boy…"

"I mean the father…" "That´s not important. " I replied hastily. "You shouldn´t leave your family waiting…" I added and looked away.

"Isabelle, please. I didn´t forget. I guess it doesn´t matter now anymore, but I didn´t forget. The only reason I´m staying with her is because she wouldn´t let me seeing my son. He is just so great…You should see! I cannot let her cut me off his life. "

I just nodded stopping tears from falling. "I understand. And I really have to go. " And without waiting for his answer I was gone.

…

"Mommy is coming! " I called so my baby girl would hear it. I left the kitchen and went to the nursery and hold my princess. She was two months old, I couldn´t believe how fast she grew. Today I was goin to the Weasley´s. There should be a small gathering, everyone wanted to meet little Rosie. I knew Hermiona was coming and Ron and Harry, though I didn´t know anyone else should arrive.

"Come, sweetheart. We need to get ready. " Once Rosie was fully dressed we were prepaired to leave.

"Oh my! " Mrs. Weasley cried when she saw us coming! "She´s so beautiful! Just so beautiful! And how she has grown from the time I saw her at St Mungo´s! " "Yes, you are right. She´s a big girl now. " "May I hold her? " Mrs. Weasley asked. "Of course! " I said with a smile and handed my baby to her. She seemed to be above the moon.

I finally had a chance to look around the room. Hermione ran to me and gave me a tight hug, Then there was Mr. Weasley and…Charlie. "

"Charlie? " "Hello Mione. " Charlie answered and went to me to give me a hug.

"What are you doing here? " "I´m getting a divorce so my soon to be ex wife doesn´t want me to accompany them anymore. " "I´m sorry about that. " "Don´t have to. Would you mind if I – if I hold her for a minute? " I was totally stunned. I had no idea he would be here and suddenly he was holding my baby girl in his arms. After all who else should, right?

I sat at a chair and silently watched the scene of Charlie holding his daughter. He finally forced himself to stop looking at her and looked at me. "She´s perfect. It seems she´s going to be ginger…That could give me a hint, but would you tell me who is the lucky father? " He asked sadly.

He was getting divorced but yet was it too late to fight back what was once lost.

I sighed and forced myself to look into his eyes. But no, I can´t do it that way. "Would you care to take a short stroll with me outside? " "Of course. " He answered and handed Rosie to Mrs. Weasley.

We came out to the yard which was in front of the burrow. "It seems you didn´t tell anyone, did you? "

"No, I couldn.´t. " I finally forced myself to look into his eyes. "Because you´re the father, Charlie. The one and the only one. "


End file.
